Together
by Lillipop265
Summary: After the battle at Hogwarts, some things have been left unsaid.


**A/N: Well, it's been a while. I was feeling all inspired and creative and then this happened. Been meaning to write something alone these lines for quite some time.**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the large sofa in the Gryffindor common room, eyes fixed but unfocused on the fireplace before her. Considering the scenes that had occurred just hours before the room was relatively clean, a minimal amount of rubble scattered the floor, the wind whistled through the holes in the roof and the dust was yet to settle but the tower had survived, just as she had. The castle felt too quiet now; although she certainly did not miss the screams that she was sure would continue to echo through her ears for a long time. She kept her eyes open, scared to do more than blink, knowing the images would haunt her.<p>

Most of those involved in the battle could be found in the great hall, seated on fallen pieces of wall or roughed-up benches. There had been a steady flow of tea-filled mugs passing from hand to hand. A string of comfort between friends, a typically British way of dealing with combined heartache and exhaustion. Hermione had shared their feelings of relief and sorrow, she had felt comforted to be there but whilst many others were surrounded by family she could not help but think that she may not see her own again. She could not ignore that her own personal battle was not over. She had needed to be alone.

So she had come to the common room, her second home for six years. She felt safe there. She had taken a shower, a logical response to the situation at hand. She somehow hoped that the water would wash away her worries; she knew that this idea was foolish but the water had helped a little. Washing away the remnants of the battle, the dirt, the blood, had calmed her. She had stayed under the water for a long time; she needed to feel ready to face the world again when she stepped out of that bathroom.

She had been fighting for so long, for a year now her life had revolved entirely around defeating Voldemort, she didn't know quite what to do now it was over, now he was gone. She didn't know how she'd get back to normal, whatever normal was. She had located a pair of pyjamas at the bottom of her old trunk in the girls' dormitories. It was somehow a reminder that Hogwarts had carried on without her, that the simple things could keep standing even when the world was crashing down.

Her feet had lead her to down the common room almost without her realising. It was where she had always gone where she couldn't sleep. And right now she didn't even want to try to sleep, although every bone in her body ached to do so, although she longed to let the night claim her thoughts she was still scared. She didn't know what images would be waiting for her, she had not slept properly since Malfoy Manor, except for the time which she had spent unconscious. Maybe she could rest somehow without having to close her eyes, if she could just keep her mind clear enough. A near impossible task for Hermione, her mind was always busy, that was how she functioned, that was how she was clever, she just kept thinking.

" 'mione?"

She was jerked out of the trail of thought instantly, she spun round. Firstly she had trained herself into becoming alert to sudden noises, quick reactions had been key for the past year, quick reaction had saved her life multiple times. Secondly, she knew that voice, she craved that voice, that voice had kept her grounded when she didn't know if she could make it. Whether it had been shouting at her or comforting her, that voice had always been there. And that nickname only came from one person.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw him, she'd been so scared for so long that one day she'd turn around and he'd be not in front of her but lying on the floor, his lifeless body contorted, his expression tortured, _her_ world shattered. Those months where she had been without him had been the worst, she hadn't known whether she would ever see him again. She had thought she would never get to view that awkward smile, or hear that nickname or feel the rare warmth of his arms around her ever again.

Seeing him now she could hardly believe he was there. Against the odds they had both survived, they had both made it. Smiling felt odd, maybe it had been too long, maybe she just felt guilty about the ones who could no longer smile. Ron ran a hand awkwardly through his hair, he hovered on the final step down from the boys' dormitory.

"How's Harry?" In any other situation Hermione would regret asking this question, she had seen how Ron's jealousy could spike even if she was unsure of its origins. She never wanted him to feel second best. But this time she knew Ron would understand, he was just as worried as she was. She could not help but worry about Harry, she cared for him a great deal, he was her best friend, she would always worry about him. But for Ron, for Ron she felt something different.

"Sleeping," Ron explained. Hermione nodded, whilst she could not sleep Harry had been under a great deal more pressure than any of them, he must have practically collapsed the second he hit the pillow. Hogwarts had always been his home, Harry had made it back home, he was safe, he could sleep, she hoped it was dreamless.

Ron made him way over to the sofa, sat down next to Hermione, a half-arm's length between them. Hermione's hand lay upturned between them, Ron glanced at it as if considering whether to take it in his own. He seemed to decide against it, connecting his hands in his lap instead and staring down at them.

"You've got dirt on your nose," Hermione said fondly, she reached out to wipe it away but decided against it mid-movement, letting her hand fall between them once again. She hadn't expected him to remember but the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. Maybe he was just happy they'd made it. A silence fell between them. Hermione wanted to break it, to talk about _them_, she wanted to throw herself into his arms and cling to him, to feel him there. She wanted things sorted between them but she was just so tired. Surely it couldn't be a simple discussion.

"You kissed me."

His voice startled her once again, a light blush speckled her cheeks, she did not meet his eyes.

"Well observed, Ronald."

He gave no response. She felt this was unfair.

"You kissed me back," she said, almost protesting, wanting to settle the score between them.

He grinned, a hint of a laugh escaped his lips, she had missed that sound so much.

"That's true," he agreed.

"Why?" he asked.

What kind of question was that? Why had she kissed him? Because she didn't know if she would get another chance, because she didn't want to die not knowing what it felt like. Because she couldn't stand to lose him and she needed to feel close to him. Because she had to poor every emotion into one fleeting moment. Because words had failed her and she needed to say so many things somehow so she had to use actions. For once in her life, Hermione could not come up with an answer.

She turned her face to the floor, chewing her lip as she had always done in times of concentration. Ron's hand approached her face slowly, not wanting to startle her. He took hold of her chin, turned her face up to his. She locked her eyes with his, now she felt like she was home.

"...because I wanted to." It was a simple answer, one that did not convey the emotions she needed it to. A smile broke across Ron's face regardless. He ran his thumb across Hermione's cheek. His brow furrowed in concentration.

"Don't think too much, could be dangerous." After all they had been through her warning seemed ridiculous. He laughed once more, the concentration faded, he had reached his conclusion.

"I love you." That was it, simple and out there. No grand gesture just raw emotion. His voice cracked over the words. After all he had survived, laying his feelings out on the line was still enough to scare him.

Hermione's eyes widened, for a moment she could not believe what she'd hear. Then it hit her. Warmth flooded her and she was filled with a joy she couldn't explain, especially given recent circumstances. It was as though nothing could hurt her anymore, he took over her every thought. She would give him everything she had, everything she was. She stared at him, tears welled in her eyes. She wanted to fling herself at him but she could not remember how to move. He dropped his hand from her face, noting her lack of response, he began to back away from her.

"Shit. 'mione, I er-"

"I love you too." She blurted out. Hermione rarely spoke without thinking it through first, that kind of disregard got you into trouble but Ron had taken over that rational part of her brain. For now, she just needed him to know, she needed him to stay.

Her grin became reflected on his face, he took her hand in his, squeezed it lightly. They had been through so much but it was now, ironically enough, that they felt ready to take on the world. Mind, there was still so much to be done, so much recovery to undertake, so much to restore.

"We're going to get through this, you and me." It was a fact not a question, pure and simple. She ran her thumb over his hand, not breaking the regained eye contact between them.

"Together," she confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go. Please review. I'd like to know how awful I've gotten over my lack of practice.**


End file.
